Taneth
Taneth is one of the nine kingdoms in the province of Hammerfell, situated in the south-central coast around Hubalajad's Bay. Taneth is a prominent city of the Forebears, with it being one of their more influential cities, as it appears throughout history. By game *Taneth (Arena) Description Geography Traditions History First Era The Tavan Wave & the Kingdom of Taneth The city-state of Taneth was one of the many settlements found amidst the waves of the Ra Gada, which began their movement in 1E 808 from the island of Herne. The wave that moved across the southern coast was known as the Tavan, worshippers of Tava, the Bird Spirit of Air, who guided the survivors of doomed Yokuda to Hammerfell. The Tavan sailed across the southern waters of Hammerfell, landing in places such as Stros M'Kai, Gilane, and Khefrem's Boot. Taneth was in the path as well. From then on, Taneth became a territory of the Forebears, and eventually a Kingdom amidst the rising province of Hammerfell. A prominent family had taken residence in Taneth, the Al-Danobia Family ruled as monarchs in Taneth for quite some time.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: HammerfellCrafting Motif 28: Ra Gada Style Second Era The Flower of Taneth & High King Fahara'jad Amidst the Knahaten Flu in 2E 560, Fahara'jad, the then Prince of Antiphyllos had assumed the throne of Sentinel, being named the High King of Hammerfell. Fahara'jad would then marry, Za-Rifah, the Magnifica of Taneth, known throughout her kingdom as the "Flower of Taneth." The two would go on and have three children, Maraya, Lakana, and Azah. Unfortunately, after giving birth to Azah, Za-Rifah had passed away. But after her marriage with Fahara'jad, her sister, Falorah al-Danobia assumed the role as Magnifica, ruling Taneth ever since. The Kingdom of Taneth were members of the Daggerfall Covenant, as the Princess, Maraya married Emeric of Cumberland, the High King of High Rock.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: HammerfellThe Royal Lineage of Sentinel The Thieves Guild Situation & Abah's Landing During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the city-state of Taneth was under the reign of Magnifica Falorah, who would take an interest in Abah's Landing when her dowry was stolen from the Al-Danobia Tomb by the Thieves Guild. Because of this heinous act, Magnifica Falorah issued the help of the Iron Wheel, formerly the Bailiffs Guild of Taneth, to capture the Thieves Guild and send them to Taneth for trial. And so began the hunt for the Thieves Guild in Hew's Bane. To cement control over the city-state, Magnifica Falorah agreed to marry the merchant-lord, Cosh, at Hubalajad's Palace in Abah's Landing. However, her wedding was foiled by the Thieves Guild when it was revealed that Cosh was Nicolas, the former master of the Thieves Guild, and the man who stole the dowry. Thus, the Iron Wheel continued their efforts tenfold, and the Thieves Guild attempted to clean their name. Eventually, the Iron Wheel were defeated, and the Guild was saved. Falorah and the Guildmaster, Zeira arranged a meeting discussing further business.Events in Third Era The Battle of Dragontooth & Political Conflict During the Camoran Usurper's Invasion in 3E 253, both the city-states of Taneth and Rihad were besieged by Haymon Camoran, the Camoran Usurper. The Battle of Dragontooth had broken the Forebears defense against the Usurper's Army, paving the way into the Iliac Bay. The city-states of Taneth and Rihad were the targets of the invasion after a swift victory at the city-state of Kvatch in the Gold Coast. Many believed that the twin cities of the Forebears were able to withstand the Usurper, but they were ultimately proven wrong when both Taneth and Rihad fell to the Usurper. The defeat at Dragontooth was said to be a reason as to why the Forebears did not aid the Crowns in Elinhir at the War of Bend'r-Mahk, as they did not help the Forebears in their cry for help.The Refugees Taneth during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Taneth in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Taneth was under the rule of King Lhezem.Events in Queen Clavilla & King Lhotun's Kingdom During the waning years of the third era, the Kingdom of Taneth was ruled by Queen Clavilla, who like many others, was against the reign of King Lhotun at the Kingdom of Sentinel, and his inclusion of the Lhotunics. Clavilla's campaign against this is one of the more well-known, where she tried to revoke all independent charter guilds from Sentinel, however, this ended in failure, as none of them were removed. Her reasoning was that worship of Satakal was heresy in the Third Empire. Meanwhile, the True Crowns in Elinhir, under the command of Ayaan-si, led a rebellion against the King, eventually liberating the Fiefdom of Totambu. By the time the Oblivion Crisis had arrived, the warfront had returned back into Totambu, with no clear winner. Fourth Era The Great War & the Fall of Taneth During the Great War sometime after 4E 175, the city-state of Taneth was besieged, taken control by the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Supposedly, the Kingdom of Taneth could have held their own against the Dominion, had they not been compromised by a traitor from within. It was said that Iman, a noblewoman had traded secrets with the Dominion, which resulted in Taneth's downfall. For treason, the nobles of Taneth had sent warriors of the Alik'r to bring her back for trial.Dialogue with Kematu Iman fled to the northern province of Skyrim, where she hid as a barmaid in Whiterun by 4E 201, adopting the name Saadia and claiming that she spoke out against the Dominion.Dialogue with Saadia It is unknown whether she was brought back to Taneth, or if she escaped further away. The battle against the Dominion in Hammerfell would last for five or so years, eventually ending with the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai in 4E 180.The Great War Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Taneth's team was known as the War Eagles.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * ** es:Taneth pl:Taneth ru:Танет Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations